


Deep under the sea

by thewallflower07



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, BAMF!John, Experiments, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Realism, Merman Sherlock, Moriarty is king, Mycroft is King, Poor Sherlock, Sailor John, Some Humans are evil, Torture, mary is evil, mer!lock, protective!John, sailor!lock, whump!sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewallflower07/pseuds/thewallflower07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord John of Baker is a sailor and soon to be married to Mary, the daughter of his King Moriarty. One evening he is saved by a very smart merman called Sherlock from drowning. They become friends immediately and soon maybe even more. But none of the humans can know about Sherlock and his folks. Unfortunately Mary wants to find out what is wrong with her fiancé and her father loves solving secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep under the sea

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings yet for this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading!

The human with the blue eyes and blond hair on board of the ship was beautiful.

Sherlock could hear his laughter even in the water. It looked like the sailors were throwing a party for a man wearing a crown and a rather ridiculous looking purple coat. Everyone on the ship looked up to the man, so he must be someone important. The way the man behaved made soon clear that he was their King.

  
Sherlock snorted and disappeared under the sea for a moment to breathe. After all, he could only be in the air for a few moments without passing out. Stupid rules, but he has to obey.

  
When he appeared again he couldn't see the sailor anymore, so he swam under the ship. There he was again, talking to an older man with grey hair. They both observed the dark clouds. Sherlock didn't mind storms, they were always good to experiment with and they provide an interesting distraction to his boring days... 

  
Sherlock wished he had legs. The life of Humans must be so much more interesting! They build machines and ride on horses and fought in wars and built the most silly buildings.  
The only things he could do in the sea was annoying his big brother, who sadly happens to be their King, and swimming away from his guards. Mycroft forbid everyone to make contact with a human being. Even the children know that. Humans hated things they didn't know and they would surely kill every merman and mermaid they could catch with their hateful nets and weapons.

  
But looking at the blue eyed sailor, Sherlock couldn't believe that every human was evil. Which was ridiculous, he didn't actually know that man. So, why did he even think about him?  
The other people from the merfolk don't like Sherlock very much. No wait, that's a lie. They absolutely hate him. Just because he was the smartest of them all and didn't bother to hide. Why should he? Wasn't it kinder to tell Molly right away that her current boyfriend only used her?  
Anyway, Molly was still sort of his best friend, so at least he didn't ruin that.

 

Shoutings from the ship above him teared him from his dark thoughts. The other sailors seemed to finally notice the obvious signs of the storm. God, they were all so slow.  
The blond sailor was discussing the serious matter with their King, but he only reacted bored and shrugged. At exactly this moment, the first lightning flashed across the sky.  
The storm was getting worse by the second. The waves were so high, Sherlock lost sight of the ship every few seconds. He wasn't to far way though to watch how the ship obliquely inclined to the left and the sailor was thrown over board.

And for the first time in his life, Sherlock reacted without thinking. The merman dived and swam as fast as he could to save the human.

Deep under the sea.

 

* * *

 

 This was supposed to be the start of his new life, but it ended in a disaster.

  
Finally he accomplished what he worked for one year. King Moriarty said yes to the engagement of John, Lord of Baker, and the Royal daughter, Mary. John didn't actually loves the young woman, but it was the only way to save his possessions. His sister Harry wrecked havoc on their reputations with her obsessive drinking. John needed the money. He feels like the biggest asshole in the world for this, but he doesn't have another choice. At least he and Mary would never rule over the kingdom. Mary's older brother Sebastian was already married and she was expecting a child.

  
Oh Mary… She was a lovely woman, 21 years old, one year older than him. They met on Johns ship, the Hudson’s, three years ago for the first time. He would have never noticed her if she wasn't the princess. Mary was beautiful, but she reminded him too much of her father, the King. Moriarty always treated him with a lot of respect, although he was rather young to already act as a Lord. His dad died when John was twelve, leaving his mother and two children behind. John was made Lord officially when he came off age with 18. Since two years, he ruled over a red painted mansion, a village at the sea, a small beach (which was basically a private one because no one ever went there) and his ship.

  
Which he would probably never see again, thanks to the King. For such a smart and observing person he could be rather stupid and careless.

  
There was still a big question unanswered… How could he still be alive??? The last thing he remembered was the cold sea he was thrown into… And now he was lying on his private (haha) beach on thousands of uncomfortable rocks, feet still in the water, not injured beside his shoulder. Probably dislocated, he thought. His mother taught him a lot about medicine, so much that his sort of father figure Greg sometimes called him Doc. Greg, a Royal guard and first sailor, was actually the one who introduced him to sailing and ships. Johns father was never a big fan of the sea. Always talked about the creatures that would live down there.

  
Whatever.

  
John tried getting up, but his body ached all other. Hopefully the others arrived safe and told his mother or Harry. Surely the are searching for him already.  
Suddenly he heard a splash from behind a huge rock. John searched for his knife, but he must have lost it. Damn. 

Maybe he should stop overreacting… Maybe it was only a fish (a big one) or a weird wave. 

“Uhm … Hello? Is someone there?”

Another splash was the only answer, but this time John was sure that his comrade was a human, not a fish. 

“I am here.” It was the voice of a young man with an accent John has never heard before. 

“Are you from the village or were you on the ship?”

The answer to his question was short. 

“Neither.”

“So where are you from? I believe I never heard such an accent before…”

This time, a face appeared over the rock, and John gasped. The man was beautiful. Dark curls, a skin that has never seen the sun for more than a few minutes and fascinating eyes. Were they blue or green?

John finally noticed that it was rude of him to stare at the stranger like that. 

“Don’t you wanna get out of the water? It's rather cold.”

The man only shook his head.

“I fear that this not possible.”

John frowned. 

“You don't have to be scared or anything, I won't hurt you.”

The young man giggled.

“Whats so funny about that?”

“Oh it's just… I always thought people should be scared of me.”

“Well, I'm not. Why should I? You don't behave threatening.”

“That’s good, since I was the one who saved you.”

Silence. It couldn't be possible that he heard this right?!

“What? How? The storm was to strong, no one had a chance to swim against those waves! Although, you would have been in the water, since there was no other ship around!”

“Actually, I was in the water.”

“HOW? Don't you have lungs?!”

Silence. Two more splashes. The mysterious stranger looked thoughtful and scratched his head. 

“I am breaking a lot of laws right now.” 

John was pretty sure there were a thousand question marks over his head. Who was this man?|

“...But I never cared much about these stupid rules anyway.”

It's getting more and more confusing.

“You have to promise that you will never tell another soul of what I am about to tell you.”

“Uhm … Yes, alright. I won't.”

The man clearly didn't believe him.

“If you break this promise, I will be forced to drown you and everyone who knows.”

Well, now it was getting scary. Maybe John should call for help. Or attack the man. Or just do anything other than sitting here, talking to a madmen.  
Before the sailor made a decision, the stranger moved away from the rock and directly in front of him, still in the water.  
And Johns entire life changed.

 

 

* * *

 

The man, no, human, no, humans usually don't have FISHTAILS. A beautiful fishtail, he should add, with green and blue sheds and glimmering silver.

NO WAIT STOP.

He should proceed logically, since the whole world has turned into a fantasy land. 

The merman was half human, half fish. His upper body was the same as Johns, only without any chest hair. His lower body, where John wears his trousers, was a fishtail.  
“You…You are… A merman?”

The man coughed and whipped his tail, so that John got wet again.

“Obviously.”, he growled.

“So, Uhm…” How should John continue? This was probably the first interaction between this two species. He didn't want to be the one who ruined everything. It would be best if he started simple.

“I am John, Lord of Baker. My dearest gratitude for saving my life. I owe you something. May I ask for your name?”

The man blinked. Blinked again. It looked like he was frozen in shock. 

“Wait a moment.” The stranger answered and dived for a few seconds under the sea, then appeared again.

“I have to breathe under the water for a few moments.”, he explained.

“Does it hurt, breathing air?”, John asked worried. He didn't want to hurt the young man. 

Luckily he only shook his head. “My name is Sherlock.”

“Sherlock? Never heard of that name before. It sounds foreign, like your accent.”

Sherlock sniffed. “It’s a bit hard to learn your language only by listening.”

John was impressed. The merman noticed that and smiled.

"You are very smart."

“I know you have one older sister who is an alcoholic. Your father died when you were still a boy. Your fiancé is the daughter of your King, who happened to be on your ship yesterday evening.”

Now it's John who feels like a fish. He gaped. 

“That… Was amazing!”

Sherlock looked shocked. 

“That’s not what people normally say.”

“What do people normally say?”

Sherlock smiled.

“Piss off!”

John wanted nothing more than to continue their conversations, but he could hear people shouting his name. One sounded like his sister Harry.

“Can I see you again?”, John pleaded.

The answer doesn't take long.

“Tomorrow, one hour before sunset, right here.”

And with these parting words, the mermaid flicked his tail like a wave, and disappeared under the sea.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any language and grammar mistakes. I also promise to update as soon as possible (next week maybe). This story is fluffy so far, but it will get dark soon-ish. Moriarty and Mary are here, after all.  
> A comment/kudo would mean the world to me.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
